Drift Wood
by Mister Rodriguez
Summary: When her last words were spoken, you could hear off in the distance, in response to her voice, the sound of a Violin. One would know that Nobility has a borderline, but when things like these cross that line. Things may change. Forever. AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Albie Rodriguez  
Edited by: Ai Loli_

Inspired by the song(s):  
_Sarah With Love - Sarah Connor  
Shattered Glass - Britney Spears_

Shugo Chara

**Drift Wood**

When you're left out on the streets - fear and despair is all you feel. All you can think about is the hunger and thirst - the pain and the hurt. The girl - being raped and abused so many times sits crouched at the corner somewhere on the streets of Tokyo. Everyone passes not sparing her a single glance.

The cheap plastic cup she was holding so gingerly in her hands trembled, small tinkles came from within. Her hoarse voice cracked, and she inhaled a raggedy breath,

"Spare me your pocket money," she uttered quietly - but she was strong. She wouldn't give up what she had - her fragile life was utterly small. "Please." But still - she fought on, her life was withering, but her spirit was strong. No one knew what could've possibly have happened before - nor did they even know who and where she came from.

A tear, it slid so slowly down her mud covered face, rain drops hit her greasy, sticky vibrant pink hair. She couldn't do much in her condition. She was only 8 years old at that time, in truth she was actually the daughter of a particularly rich family - the cause of her escape? It wasn't so pleasant being so young and having to go through so many grown-up situations.

She was meant to marry a young lad of the name of Tadase Hotori, the son of a booming company - Hotori. Fancy pantsy antsy Fashion company. All over the globe - Amu would've done anything to get her parents attention, to make them proud! But all they were worried about were all about the little sister she just happened to have - of 2 years of age, she was suffering of Leukemia, in other words - Cancer.

Money spent on the materialistic things - Amu enjoyed that until they became utterly useless and she realized soon enough her parents didn't even spend about 5 minutes of their time with her. Each day - they were either out or about working - having affairs - worrying about Ami, her little sister - sleeping and/or fighting with each other. There was to them - no time to waste on a young little girl that was kept in the dark.

She hardly even spoke - and all that were special to her were the maids and the servants that helped her and were more of a family to her then her own parents. But even so - she needed the love of her real family - and maybe she would finally get some attention if she ran away. Her parents would search for her - seek out all those places she could be.

And they tried.

But Amu just couldn't find the strength to confront them. She was timid. Too afraid. She just couldn't have possibly done that - they would never expect her to be the way she was now - they wouldn't accept the fact that she was cold, greasy, dirty, and ugly. Well, ugly now because of the decaying unidentified objects and germs all over her.

She was cold - so numb - she could barely notice that she was touching the ground, it was as if she were floating. She was extremely unhealthy - and could hardly walk - but she continued going on. Whispers were spoken amongst some if they even noticed her presence.

_"So young. . ."_

_"Where are her parents?"_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"She could be pretty cute if she were cleaned up a bit,"_

She heard this almost every single day. It was sad, really - she hated being pitied. But what else could she do? She had no water to wash herself - she had barely any food, she really needed to go to the bathroom - and she felt herself dizzying up. Her whole frame shook, and she shivered. Hardly looking at where she was going - she walked across the busy streets, bustling with cars and motorcycles - and people.

People pushed and shoved one another, trying to get from place to place. They couldn't care less for this human being. She finally found peace at the Park - it was quiet and calm, aside from the kids that skipped and played there. She sighed, _'I wish I could play with them one day..'_ She longed inside for a friend to have.

She walked along the paved area, dirty and broken-nailed fingers trailed the metal gates of the park, when the cold steel left her fingers, she could still feel the bars on the tips of her fingers. Walking towards a large tree, she plopped herself on a comfortable tree root that fit her small body inside. Amu slid right through the comfort of the tree, her graceful fingers searched the tree, traced a spot of the tree.

Whilst the rain continued to pour down on her, the sounds of people shuffling, the cars running through deep spots filled with water, children splashing in puddles, the giggles and sounds of kisses coming from couples in the rain. She could hear voices and foot falls approaching her, she peered tightly at them. A young boy with blue hair, a younger blonde haired girl, and two parents, a mother and father. She quickly hid from them, the family stood huddled up at the tree.

"Sweetie, I told you we shouldn't have come out - it looked as if it was about to rain before anyways! We could've attracted attention," The man muttered the end, talking to his wife.

"Sorry, but I thought it would clear up! And the weather forecast-" she cut herself short. "You believe the weather forecast?" The man asked teasingly. "No! Of course not." but by that time Amu had moved closer to hear more of the teasing. The boy was bored, at least he appeared to be - his eyes were searching for some flaws on the tree most probably, but his eyes caught the exotic color of pink. His eyes widened.

His little sister looked at his face - then searched for what he was staring at in shock, she gasped, and tugged the shirt of her mother, her mother looked at her with curiosity, "What is it Utau?" The girl looked at her mother, then whispered something in her ear,

"Mommy, there's a girl hiding behind the tree," she whispered silently. Her mother's eyes trailed to the tree, and there was a lock of pink straying in the wind, the woman walked gently up to the tree, "Sweetie?" The father asked. The woman motioned to him to be quiet.

And there really was a girl behind the tree, her eyes squeezed shut, her arms wrapped around her body, her legs pressed against her chest, her body quivered, her breathing was ragged, and her clothes were torn and dirty, along with her whole corpse. "Hello?" Amu hesitantly opened her eyes, and she smiled faintly.

"H-hello.. Her voice was hardly heard, and croaked. The woman offered her hand to her and smiled,

"What's your name, young child?"

"A-Amu Hinamori." Amu wasn't sure if she did the right thing to tell her real name, nonetheless the woman's eyes widened but recomposed and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Amu. My name is Souko Tsukiyomi, my Husband Aruto-" She pointed to the man, "-My daughter Utau-" The blonde haired girl smiled and waved childishly, "-And my son, Ikuto." The boy gazed at Amu for awhile then looked away, his little sister demanded attention from him as she tugged and gripped at his arm.

"Utau." He stated coldly, warning her, her lower lip quivered and her eyes were a pearly sheen over deep purple from the small tears. "Don't." He said again, she nodded her head furiously, and released him from her grip, then came forth and took Amu by the hand.

"Come on Amu-chan! You wanna talk?" Utau asked with deep dimples on her cheeks, Amu stared at her for a moment in shock - then broke out on a large grin and nodded a quick jerk. "Y-yeah!" Was her squeaky reply.

The mother and father sweat dropped while watching their children and the stranger girl, who just happens to be the run-away daughter of famous Company: Hinamori Excess. Model and Fandom company for the rich- and-famous-to-be people - like their company - Easter Embryo.

Watching the children play - Ikuto played the Violin, and Amu spun, twirled and danced, while Utau sung along with the music. Would it be alright to take care of the child, Amu Hinamori? _'Maybe we could cut her hair - or perhaps get contact lenses - or even dye her hair - maybe she could plastic surgery! Eh. . .? Plastic surgery? That's pretty dumb actually.'_ the father thought to himself.

And so the Journey starts. . .

_So? How do you like it? I guess this was mainly started to be as an angst story - but it got too long so I guess I decided to make it more as a short story kinda thing. Two-Three-shot, but either way - it will be angst. So be aware it will be very gruesome. You know Red Ink from Ai Loli? Yeah - should be more gruesome I guess - even maybe sadder. ((shrugs)) I dunno - I just make stuff up at the spot. Who knows?_

_Anyways - Please REVIEW!_

_Edit:  
I've been editing, so please don't be angry at me for taking so long to update; I've only been editing for a day, and don't worry, the 8__th__ chapter is on it's way (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Written by: Albie Rodriguez  
Edited by: Ai Loli_

Inspired by the song(s):  
Keri Hilson ft. Kanye West, Ne-Yo - Knock You Down  
Christina Aguilera – Hurt

A/N: I don't own SC.

Shugo Chara

**Drift Wood**

_'When you're left out on the streets - fear and despair is all you feel. "Spare me your pocket money,", They couldn't care less for this human being. A tear, it slid so slowly down her mud covered face, rain drops hit her greasy, sticky vibrant pink hair. She was only 8 years old at that time, in truth she was actually the daughter of a particularly rich family - the cause of her escape? It wasn't so pleasant being so young and having to go through so many grown-up situations. _

_And so the Journey starts. . .'_

So to say, that about 5 years ago - 5 years since Amu Hinamori - or to say Amulet Tsukiyomi, ran away. I really don't think, personally, that there should be any resemblance with someone's former name to their new name. But who am I to talk? All I am is the Author. But let the story begin, and to start - with something to lead us to one thing, and that to another.

"U-Utau!" A startled 13 year old girl called, she never really was that athletic, "W-Wait!" Amu huffed. Utau looked back at her with a happy smile,

"Well, hurry up you SLOTH!" Amu groaned and let her head fall back as she crouched down, resting. Utau skidded to a halt in front of her, and grabbed her hand, tugging her until she fell right into Utau's strong arms. "Come on! Ikuto's probably dead waiting! And -" Utau blushed, "Kuukai too."

"A-and Shinji-kun?" Amu asked, brightening up after she had suggested his name, Utau frowned and grimaced. _'Shinji? She really likes that dude? I thought.. Ikuto..'_ "Amu." Utau said, disapproval written all over her face. Amu frowned, 'What's so wrong about Shinji? He's so nice, and funny, and handsome. . .' She blushed as she thought of someone else, '. . . And so is Ikuto, b-but, H-he's so perverted!'

"Amu, you know I don't like Shinji." Utau stated dragging the dazed Amu towards their destination. Ikuto was about 18 right now, and was graduating - Shinji was one of Ikuto's friends, but more of Kuukai's then his. His jet black hair, happy smile, warm dark brown eyes, and light freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. "Amu? Amuuuu? Earth to Amu? Amu.. AMU!"

**SMACK!**

Amu groaned, "AMULET!" Eh. . .? What happened? First of all, she was day dreaming, second, she was ignoring Utau, third, she really was having some boy problems, and forth, Amu really. . . um. . . What were we talking about again? "What do you want Utau?" Utau's face flared red with anger; Amu looked at Utau's face and clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

**SLAP!**

First thing to know was to never offend and/or anger her when she was already slightly pissed. That was the first thing Amu learned inside the Tsukiyomi household. "Oh my god, Utau. I'M SO SORRY! Please don't get made at me!" Amu scrambled about screaming as Utau started chasing her.

Suddenly, a magical rock appeared from nowhere and was there in blind sight, but being Amu - she didn't notice and tripped. Almost to the ground, "AMULET!" A male voice called, and there she was, not on the ground - but in someone's arms, warm and comfortable, and blue eyes were staring down at her.

It just happened to belong to the most deepest and dreamiest man you've ever seen. Hard abs, six pack, sexy smirk, beautiful, soft lips, broad shoulders, tall, slim, lean figure, and all in all, there were no flaws. At least no flaws we could see. But I'm a boy - I can't tell you what I see in a guy then in a girl, but he's enough to freeze the Sun with the way he looks.

Amu cursed under her breath, "Not happy to see me?" Ikuto chimed, smirking ultimately at Amu, she blushed madly. "Or maybe.. it's normal for you to swear every time I just happen to be with you." She threw a tantrum.

"N-no! Of course not!" She yelled pitifully pounding his chest with her small hands. "Aww.. Amu _loves_ me!" Ikuto teased, about ready to tickle her, Amu's eyes widened. "N-no! Ple-" she began but ended up with a fit of laughter out of her, Ikuto chuckled at her, she screamed, and squirmed helplessly in his hands.

Utau, and Kuukai were too busy talking with each other about.. God knows what, Shinji apparently had gone out and taken company from some ladies that were interested in him.. and God also knows that too. And then.. Feminine giggles were heard from behind Amu's laughter and Ikuto's desperate grunts to tickle her without getting beat up by her flailing corpse.

"Hey, Ikuutooo!" A girl with strawberry blonde curls called out to him, as she and her friend waved desperately at him, Ikuto only continued tickling Amu, "Oh, hi, Luru, and Sayo - or was it Mayo?" Ikuto said back as he continued to make Amu squirm from laughter. "Actually, my name's Lulu, and my friend is Saaya," tinkled Lulu, the one with blonde-ish blue tinged hair.

"Oh, yeah, hi." Ikuto smiled glancing at them. Hardly even making them NOT melt into their colorful remains, they cooed and giggled jumping up and down in happiness. "Sooo. . . we were kinda wondering if, you know, you wanna hang out or something," Saaya sputtered, Lulu added nervously, "B-but, like you don't have to go if you don't want to!"

"Alright then, Lulu, if I don't have to go - I'm not going, maybe you can ask Shinji. 'Cause I'm sort of busy these days." Ikuto broke off flatly, Saaya glared at Lulu as she blushed furiously. Ikuto glanced back at them and rolled his eyes, "Sorry." He muttered, then turned his attention to Amu and smiled warmly. Amu blushed so red it must of become extremely pale at her other body parts. Ikuto chuckled. "Let's go, Amulet," He said giving his hand to her.

Amu smiled in return and looked at the hand cautiously, Ikuto laughed, that even Lulu and Saaya blushed from the extreme melody of his voice, "Come on, I don't bite!" He continued, Amu took it slowly, when her hand touched his. She could feel electricity rushing in her veins - and he felt it too. He pulled her up looking at her such a look she didn't want to turn away. "T-thanks.." Amu muttered, looking away.

Saaya and Lulu exchanged a jealous glance at each other and then to Amu. "Is that your little sister?" Saaya asked trying to intimidate Amu - and it was working, but she showed no signs, "Yeah, is she?" Lulu countered, Ikuto raised his eyes brows, "Do we _look_ like siblings?" Ikuto shot back. Lulu and Saaya found the two bugs having intercourse very interesting at the moment. What, looks like a lady bug, red and black colors, but more slimmer.

"No." They said in unison not bothering to look at him other than the pair of bugs and occasionally Ikuto's black suede shoes. "Than that's the answer." Amu gripped Ikuto's hand and let go of it then walked to where Kuukai and Utau were sitting together. Ikuto followed not long afterwards after having a long stare down with them - which he won, obviously.

_I've decided to make this longer than a three-shot - it obviously is being stretched more than it should've been, and I will be updating more frequently, since it's summer. ANGST IS SOON. I'm also really hyped up to write some angst soon!_

_I would like to thank all the reviewers, especially icelight11. I really like reviews that give me their opinion and insight on the story - so thanks to you! And obviously - all the other reviewers too, don't want to be unfair now, do I? Nope. And also the subscribers, and the favoriters - xAmuIkuto, Nixx(Love your name), Luna-chan926, Nephilim-PrincessMoonless x Angel, Wildeh, Hikari No Kokoro, Tsukiyomi Sashimi, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, , Akane Yuriko, SydneyRose9624, AmuletSoul, Silverdragon98, SleeplessRiot, , and Natsuya801923. I hope I didn't forget anyone!_

_Please, I beg of you, REVIEW!_

_Edit:  
I'm a little embarrassed that I made some mistakes and the time thingy, I'm sorry about that as well! If you haven't noticed; in the beginning of the chapter, it said "19 years" but it was actually supposed to be 5 years. And I'm terribly sorry for that, thank you for bring that to my attention Staggered Incite!_

_Alb._


	3. Chapter 3

_Written by: Albie Rodriguez_

_Edited by: Ai Loli_

_Inspired by the song(s):  
Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat – Lucky  
Leslie Mills – Wings  
Let's Wait Awhile - Janet Jackson_

Shugo Chara

**Drift Wood**

_Suddenly, a magical rock appeared from nowhere and was there in blind sight, but being Amu - she didn't notice and tripped. not on the ground - but in someone's arms, warm and comfortable, and blue eyes were staring down at her. The most deepest and dreamiest eyes you would've seen. SMACK! SLAP!"Is that your little sister?" Saaya asked trying to intimidate Amu - and it was working, but she showed no signs, "Yeah, is she?" Lulu countered, Ikuto raised his eyes brows, "Do we look like siblings?" Ikuto shot back. Lulu and Saaya found the two bugs having intercourse very interesting at the moment._

_The last chapter, this chapter, and I think the next chapter will only be memories of so many romantic times Ikuto and Amu had. Think of it as the past story before the present time. And if some people don't want to read mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff, you can skip the kissing part somewhere near the end and middle. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara, the characters nor the songs that inspired me. But I do own this plot and story._

NORMALPOV

"This! Is all your fault Lulu! If you hadn't said anything - none of this would've happened! I -" Earning a glare from Lulu, "-I mean - We could've had Ikuto as Putty in our hands!" Saaya screeched at Lulu once Ikuto and Amu had been out of sight. "Look, if I did something wrong - then you did, too!" Lulu said back to Saaya. Saaya made pathetic and angered grunts punching and kicking motions in the air while Lulu turned her back on her, stuck her nose in the air like a slut and walked away.

Once Saaya had noticed this after she had finished about 3 minutes later, she called for Lulu who was already 30 meters away from her, "Eh?" Saaya muttered looking around for Lulu, under rocks and behind bushes, then saw the blonde a long way in the front, "L-Lulu! Lulu!" She screamed, desperately trying to run in her leopard patterned Gucci 5 inch high heels, she stumbled, and fell, then got up stupidly again, "W-Wait for me Lulu!"

It was really what Ikuto might have wanted to see after the mood he was in after the conversation he had with them. But farther away with Amu, and Ikuto in Tsukiyomi residence they were just talking - well, more like Amu shouting and complaining about something that Ikuto did and calling him a pervert - while Ikuto would laugh and continue to tease her once more.

"I-Ikuto!" She shouted, her arms flailing in the air as Ikuto continued to tease her, "So, when I get out of University, and you finish it too - I hope, maybe that brain of yours won't be able to function right because of all the things you think abo-" Ikuto said, it's going to earn him a hard smack on the head, and as I said. Amu raised her hand and wound it back and it went flying towards the side of Ikuto's head where his sensitive ear was.

But Ikuto was too fast, and grabbed hold of her hand just before it collided with his ear. Amu closed her eyes and tried to get out of Ikuto's strong grip, upon feeling his gaze on hers, she opened her eyes and froze. _'How could he look at me like that? I have to get away!'_ But no matter how much she tried to turn her gaze away from his, but something about just made her keep on staring. _'W-why?'_ Amu thought.

"Amu.." Ikuto whispered, Amu's lips parted and breathed in and out heavily, her throat became suddenly dry, and she couldn't speak. All Amu could think about was the way Ikuto said her name, _'Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu,'_ She replayed his voice, his deep, manly, throaty voice. And at the same time all she could breathe out was, _'Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto,'_

"What..?" Amu whispered quietly, Ikuto's grip loosened, her hand slipped to her side but she hadn't realized that his hands had found their way to her slim waist, but once his hands had made their way under her shirt, her breathing hitched and she found her senses once again scattered across the floor of her brain. Stepping back, she took Ikuto's hands away and held them so gingerly, then let them go as she shock her head and began to walk away.

"Wait." Ikuto told her, taking her hand again, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. Amu put her hands on his broad abdominal; she sighed and took in the texture of him from underneath the fairly thin fabric. "I'm sorry-" Amu opened her closed eyes and looked at him with pleading eyes, laying her hand on his cheek and sliding it to his mouth to hush him. "Please don't talk," Amu whispered.

Ikuto nodded and leaned into her hand, and unexpectedly licked her thumb - Amu froze and her eyes widened, inside she was freaking out, _'What? But.. that was so cute! W-wait - what? N-no!'_ She mentally kicked herself, and her face was already extremely red. But it brightened as Ikuto's arms tightened around her waist, and his hands hung at her bottom. He was staring at Amu again, and leaned closer.

And closer.

And even closer, until she felt pressure on her lips, light, pleasurable, and soft. Someone was squeezing her bottom, and a loud bang from outside of Ikuto's door and someone stormed in, "Ikuto! Bed-ti-" Amu's eyes widened, it was Ikuto's mother! Her mother! Witnessing this! What they were doing? Kissing! "O-Oh my!" Souko sputtered in shock.

Amu pulled away completely shy and embarrassed, "E-excuse me, mother," Amu managed to say as she slipped away and out the door, towards Utau's room - right across his room, still blushing madly. Amu opened the door of Utau's room without knocking or peeking inside before coming inside - only to be punished.

"AHH!" Amu screamed, luckily Amu had closed the door silently before coming in. And the punishment? It was a sight for not so pure eyes, there was Utau and Kuukai. Not only loving each other so much - but were they kissing Kuukai and Utau were so into it! I mean, Kuukai was about to take something off of himself and her! And vice versa.

But when they heard Amu - their heads whipped towards her, Utau blushed, Amu was staring wide eyed at them, about to knock out herself, or knock the sense into them. But she then considered the fact that Amu and Ikuto had been doing the same - just not as graphic. Then again, a knock and bang of the door opening, this time it was both Souko and Ikuto.

"Will I ever stop seeing my children getting involved with such graphic and mature situations?" Souko groaned, sulking out of the room, but not before screaming at them, "And you two put on some clothes!" _'I will never think as them as innocent children ever again!'_ Souko thought to herself.

"U-uh.. I'm gonna step out, okay?" Amu asked nervously. Everyone nodded mechanically at the same time, as she walked out into her room. Ikuto gazed outside of the window, a distant post of a girl with pink hair and golden eyes, she was fairly young, about 8 years of age. Printed in bold, AMU HINAMORI, the small printed contact info and description. Sighing he walked out after her, and into his room.

"Boy, that was extremely awkward." Utau muttered to Kuukai as she put on her shirt, while Kuukai was just doing up his buttons. "You think?" Kuukai asked raising his eyebrows. "Yep," Kuukai laughed, then got up and kissed Utau on the cheeks, then the forehead then her nose and lastly her lips. He licked his lips, "Mhm, Passion Fruit," He said before giving her a wink and walking out, "Bye, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, you too Mr. Tsukiyomi," Kuukai said when he was in the living room walking past Souko.

"Goodbye Kuukai!" Aruto called back, "Go back safe, Kuukai," Souko grumbled back, Kuukai chuckled. When he left the house, Aruto asked, "What was that all about, Honey?" Souko looked at him expressionlessly, "I think I just want to forget it." She said flatly, Aruto looked at her in confusion and shrugged, "I guess I'll never know," he whispered.

"See 'ya, Utau!" Kuukai said as he walked out, "Bye Kuukai!" Utau called out back.

**PREVIEW:**

_"Hey, Kuukai!" Lulu called sweetly, Kuukai turned towards them, he waved weakly. He never really did like them. Nope. Not at all. "Yeah, hey Kuukai!" Saaya copied loudly. They ran up to him, shaking their ass as they came up, trying to seduce him. The only thing was - they were provoking him. And it was annoying._

_Kuukai began to walk away from them, "Hey, hey, Kuukai!" Saaya shouted, "Wait up for us!" Lulu said her voice drained out by the huffing she was doing, along with Saaya's heavy breathing. "Look, guy, I'm busy. Make what ever you need to say now-" Lulu and Saaya looked at each other, and said together._

_"Spit it out, tell us about Amulet Tsukiyomi," They said together menacingly, both with dark and evil glares, Kuukai was taken back by their tone of voice. "W-well, she's a girl!" Saaya rolled her eyes, and Lulu scoffed. "No shit, you faggot. Tell us every dark detail about her." Kuukai was enraged, "You tell me, Lezbotrons."_

_Earning a glare from both of them, Saaya and Lulu bitch slapped Kuukai, which barely hurt at all, Kuukai laughed, when they grimaced and held their hands from his hard body. Then Saaya took something out from her purse, it was.._

A/N

_((Laugh)) I had a strange conversation with some people who thought I really wasn't a boy - I mean, a lot of males can write romance without having to be a queer! But it was very amusing though. . ._

_Defiantly going to be longer than a three shot! Haha, so, let's say... about 2- three more chapters and it's done! So, thanks for supporting me this far - and this has even more reviews than the four chaptered story - it only leads by one review! And that's who I thanks, NATSUYA! She was the reviewer that made this story in the lead! Thanks for reviewing, again! The List of delicious Starbucks Hot Chocolate Shake with and chocolate & caramel glazed over whipcream people: Natsuya801923, Tsukiyomi Sashimi, NyammiToast, random-voice, Neji0392, kanaeXakari, kiri-chan220, Luna-chan926, Wildeh, , AmuletSoul, Moonless X Angel, Mysticchowz, xAmuIkuto, Niixx, Moonlight X Luna, Runlittlepiggy._

_Let's hope that by the end of this story, I get about. . . erm. . . 66 reviews if I have about 6-7 chapters. I thank you all - and I really didn't think I would be such a success with this story! I'm really into this story, so. . . I'll update daily, if not the next day another day afterwards then! 'till next chapter! Bye! I really am in auch a happy mood now! 'Cause I get to write angst now!_

_Calvin Rodriguez_

_Edit:  
I have a weird feeling I didn't get everything edited and such.. -.-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Written by: Albie Rodriguez  
Edited by: Ai Loli_

_Inspired by the song(s):  
Happily Never After - Pussy Cat Dolls  
Charice - Note To God_

_Shugo Chara_

_Drift Wood_

_'"Will I ever stop seeing my children getting involved with such graphic and mature situations?", Saaya made pathetic and angered grunts punching and kicking motions in the air while Lulu turned her back on her, stuck her nose in the air like a slut and walked away. And even closer, until she felt pressure on her lips, light, pleasurable, and soft, someone was squeezing her bottom. Ikuto gazed outside of the window, a distant post of a girl with pink hair and golden eyes, she was fairly young, about 7 years of age. Printed in bold, AMU HINAMORI, the small printed contact info and description. "Bye, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, you too Mr. Tsukiyomi," Kuukai said when he was in the living room walking past Souko. "Goodbye Kuukai!" Aruto called back, "Go back safe, Kuukai," Souko grumbled back, Kuukai chuckled. When he left the house, Aruto asked, "What was that all about, Honey?" Souko looked at him expressionlessly, "I think I just want to forget it." She said flatly, Aruto looked at her in confusion and shrugged, "I guess I'll never know," he whispered.'_

_Just to clear things up - Lulu and Saaya are 16 when Amu is 13, Utau's 14. Kuukai's 16. Yeah, wanted to make things clear for everyone - I was confused too! So, thanks for the support! The end is nearing - please enjoy the story/chapter, I'm disclaiming Shugo Chara, the characters, but the plot line and some of my minor OC's belong to me! Minor OC's such as the Paparazzi and Rena Iwaza._

NORMALPOV

As Kuukai walked past the houses, while Saaya and Lulu hid behind a tree. "This is it, don't make any mistakes this time Lulu," Saaya growled. Lulu scoffed, "Well, then, we're going to work together if we're going to take Ikuto over." Lulu hissed, Saaya nodded, they heard Kuukai's footsteps coming closer, then when he was in good reach.

"Hey, Kuukai!" Lulu called sweetly, Kuukai turned towards them, he waved weakly. He never really did like them. Nope. Not at all. "Yeah, hey Kuukai!" Saaya copied loudly. They ran up to him, shaking their ass as they came up, trying to seduce him. The only thing was - they were provoking him. And it was annoying.

Kuukai began to walk away from them, "Hey, hey, Kuukai!" Saaya shouted, "Wait up for us!" Lulu said her voice drained out by the huffing she was doing, along with Saaya's heavy breathing. "Look, guy, I'm busy. Make what ever you need to say now-" Lulu and Saaya looked at each other, and said together.

"Spit it out, tell us about Amulet Tsukiyomi," They said together menacingly, both with dark and evil glares, Kuukai was taken back by their tone of voice. "W-well, she's a girl!" Saaya rolled her eyes, and Lulu scoffed. "No shit, you fagot. Tell us every dark detail about her." Kuukai was enraged, "You tell me, Lezbotrons."

Earning a glare from both of them, Saaya and Lulu bitch slapped Kuukai, which barely hurt at all, Kuukai laughed, when they grimaced and held their hands from his hard body. Then Saaya took something out from her purse, it was.. PEPPER SPRAY! Saaya held it out in front of Kuukai's eyes, Kuukai's eyes widened, and pushed them away and ran away. Well, not before sweeping his foot under their feet.

BAM!

Saaya was on the ground, tangled up in Lulu, Saaya tried spraying the pepper spray, but foam came out instead. "Ah, shit, it's empty." Saaya grumbled, Lulu rolled her eyes, "Fuck it." she muttered grabbing the spray away from Saaya as she un-tangled herself from Saaya. "How useless. Why do you even carry it around anyways? It's super light!" Lulu exclaimed, Saaya gave her that sad puppy face,

"I just thought - maybe - it would still spray enough!" Lulu gave her a doubtful look, then asked, "What do you use this thing for anyways? There's like - no crimes here!" Saaya looked at her innocently, then said. "Well, I needed extra cash - so I got a job." Lulu watched her for a moment with a scrutinized look, "What exactly is your job, Saaya?" Saaya, looked at her without saying anything. Then Lulu realized.

"Oh, mother fucker! You're a whore! A stripper, a bitch, a hooker aren't you?" Lulu screamed, Saaya's eyes grew dark, "What else am I good at?"

Then a long silence from both of them.

"You know what Saaya?" Lulu asked after the long while. "What is it Lulu?" Saaya asked cocking her head to the right. "I give up on Ikuto, I really think that we should leave him be - I guess.. love comes from the heart - not the eyes," Lulu whispered exasperated, she waved back at Saaya, "I'm going to spend some family time with my relatives now, bye!" Lulu said happily, running off.

"Bye. . ." Saaya nodded, "You really have changed Lulu. . ." Saaya uttered, "I just wished I had a family as loving as yours. . ." Saaya walked off to her home to, with her head bowed. _'I guess I'll give up on Ikuto as well.'_ She smiled, 'Love comes from the heart - not the eyes.'

Amu stood outside of the house in the garden, next to the batch of the multi-colored Roses, on the other side of her was the bed of Orchids, purple, pink, orange, blue and all different colors. "What was that weird feeling I had when Ikuto.." Flashbacks from her activities with Ikuto from earlier on. Sighing she opened the gates of the house and walked outside.

5YEARSLATER

She walked on outside, it was as close as light could go to dark, about 8 o'clock she was 18 now. Outside, away from the house, she pulled out a cigarette from the container, _'Damn, I hate this habit. Addictive bitches.' _Amu thought, lighting it and putting it to her lips. _'I miss Ikuto. I realize that I really miss him. I do.' _

Ikuto was in Collage in France, in a little city named Paris. His Violin and all, he was actually doing really good - something about best in whole of his school. Over the years, Amu's hair had gone from bright and close to neon pink to light, floaty pink. Her eyes went from pale yellow to glistening honey gold.

Pretty much the only words to describe her appearance were -

Gorgeous, for she was fitted for every type of clothing and style there was, everything but beggar clothes that she once was in before. But she was so vulnerable before - it had fit her like a T, but now she has regained confidence, life, and bursting with more energy - she was made with no need for such things as, rags.

Perfect, 'cause everytime someone beautiful walked by, people turned to look at her, but when Amu passed them - they almost broke their necks. Some did. . . but those are different stories. So to say, she fit in everything, curves, low cut, apple bottoms, tight, boot cuts, tank tops, sweaters, T-shirts, skirts, mini skirts, long skirts, floor trailing, trains, trainers, capris, and you know what? A lot more!

Magnificent, well, because she was!

She stood in front of the music industries, large and grand, people bustled in the hallways and in the elevators. A woman at the counter talking to one of the most famous and richest idols besides Utau. Rena Iwaza. Her phone then rang, she was hoping it was Ikuto - but instead it was. . . Ikuto? A smile formed on her face, she giggled and answered the phone, "Hello? Amulet Tsukiyomi!" Amu called into the phone, a long pause.

"Oww. . ." a manly voice said from the other line of the phone. Amu giggled nervously, "Uh, s-sorry Ikuto." She muttered, he chuckled then became very, very, serious, "Amu. . ." She waited, 'Why was his voice so serious?' "I've got a job! I'm working at Easter Embryo. . . .My parents company. . ." She choked on the fume of smoke she had in her mouth from the cigarette, she coughed.

"Amu?" Then her voice came out croaky in response, "Uh, yeah. Sorr-" suddenly the cigarette and pack she had in her left hand was gone. "H-Hey! What's your dea- IKUTO?" She screamed. Ikuto looked at her with a frown, "Smoking?" Amu looked away, "Whatever." He sighed, Ikuto was furious. "You're smoking pot? You know what this stuff can do to you?" He shouted.

"Yeah. . ." She grumbled. "This will KILL you! They take the stuff from sewers and toilets to make this - it's got all sorts of chemicals and disgusting things in it!" Amu looked at him with a glare. "You know, I've been trying to stop - but it's not as easy as it looks! I can't just throw it away ithout having this burning temptation to smoke!" He looked at her with rage and she looked at him, too, with rage.

Then, Ikuto sighed, "You're right. It isn't that easy. I'm sorry." He said cooly, Amu looked at him in surprise, and stuttered, "U-uh, thanks. I'm sorry, too." Then she looked at him with a smile, "I'll really try to stop. For you." Ikuto held her hand, and swooped down for a kiss, but then,

"Ikuto!" Someone called, her voice was melodious, and she was beautiful, and pretty much almost as good as Amu. But not quite as perfect.

Nonetheless, this girl was completely and unbelievably in love with Ikuto, too.

_SNEAKPEEK:_

_"Oh, hi Rena." Ikuto said with a small but a somehow annoyed smile. Amu grumbled something under her breath, "Hi, Ikuto!" Rena said hugging Ikuto's arm to her bloated chest once she was up close to him and Amu. Amu felt like she was hidden in the dark - and peeved, betrayed. Once Rena stopped being an obsessive bitch over Ikuto - Ikuto was trying to get free from her grip to her chest._

_"Oh! Who's your little friend?" Rena asked cutely looking at him with an adoring look, but with Amu, a slightly smug smirk on her face, Ikuto thought fast, "Well, this is Amulet Tsukiyomi. My fiance." He stated free when Rena's jaw dropped and her arms grip loosened, he quickly made his way to Amu and squeezed her nicely formed curves with his arms._

_"Your what?" She asked not believing anything he had uttered a word about. "My fiance." He said again giving Amu a kiss, Rena started to tear up and cried a wailing noise, "H-HOW COULD YOU D-DO THIS TO ME? IKUTO!" She wailed, Cameras flickered and lightbulbs flashed, videos played, and there were the paparazzi._

_"My fiancé, Rena, did you really think I wouldn't be married? I'm 23!" Ikuto exclaimed, some gasps came from the crowd. "I-Ikuto," Amu whispered, "That's a rash design of yours, you've really hurt Rena's feelings." Ikuto nodded and then shrugged, "Besides I'm not even getting married!" Amu whispered harshly._

A/N

Listening to:

Pixie Lott - Mama Do

Flo Rida, Wynter - Sugar

Vanessa Hudgens - Come Back To Me

_ANGST NEXT CHAPTER! Hehe. . . ((evil and cruel laughter))_

_Alright, so end of the chapter! I really thought the part with Saaya and Lulu was one of my favorites, it was actually quite touching for me. I man, all you see if people bashing on Lulu and Saaya and I thought - well, what if they had a happy ending for once? They could realize that they don't love Ikuto! So that's exactly what I did. Yeah, I used very colorful language there - but I'm about old enough! Dude, what guy has never said 'F*' since they were 15? I have no idea, but I hear it everyday at school. Even my dad says it sometimes! Uhm.. American Football, Basketball, Baseball, and Soccer. They're really cruel to him._

_If you're wondering how I knew all those clothing types. . . I didn't - I had written CLOTHING TYPES instead. Then had gotten SleeplessRiot to put the names in.. I'm not that interested in fashion - much.._

_Okay! Time to thank the reviewers, subscribers, and the favoriters. Here is the list of my favorite Raspberry cream, with lemon sprinkles and vanilla icing, amarena filling with cherries placed over the dessert! Thanks guys, you're reviews are awesome - that's why I actually update this story - because you all review! Without them, I wouldn't have even updated! But this is pretty good for a second story.. :Koneko-chii, xiiaoICEangel, Foxgrl18, Cherry Twist, NyammiToast, kanamexakari, , Natsuya801923, AmuletSoul, xAmuIkuto, Luna-chan926, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, Moonlight X Luna, and SleeplessRiot. You guys are special - truly. . . beautiful._

_Edit:  
Edited, again (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Written by: Albie Rodriguez  
Edited by: Ai Loli_

_Inspired by the song(s):  
Bjork - Play Dead  
Coldplay - Death and All His Friends  
Nine Black Alps - Pocket Full of Stars_

Shugo Chara

**Drift Wood**

_'Saaya was on the ground, tangled up in Lulu, Saaya tried spraying the pepper spray, but foam came out instead. "Ah, shit, it's empty." Saaya grumbled. "Bye. . ." Saaya nodded, "You really have changed Lulu. . ." Saaya uttered, "I just wished I had a family as loving as yours. . ." Saaya walked off to her home to, with her head bowed. 'I guess I'll give up on Ikuto as well.' She smiled, 'Love comes from the heart - not the eyes.' "Ikuto~!" Someone called, her voice was melodious, and she was beautiful, and pretty much almost as good as Amu. But not quite as perfect._

_Nonetheless, this girl was completely and unbelievably in love with Ikuto, too.''_

_Okay, well, I really wasn't into the mood today, nor yesterday - my mind. It just went, POOF! And it was gone! Al that I came to think about - I think that Rena really was a bad descion to make, to PUT IN the story. I regret it, but oh well, I just don't want to take Rena out - because everyone will get confused and then I'll get even more confuzeled! Yeah, that's not a real word. But it expresses my confusion! TT_TT ((Emo time)) Sorry guys. . . I feel so EMO! I'm going to go cut myself - not only because of how irritating Rena is - but also because I feel like being stupid. Which I am. And I'm going to watch Nigahiga - How to be Emo. That will really cheer me up! XP XD XP XD YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before, but I really think that after this story I'm going to take a break for awhile from Fanfiction, no, actually, I think I might be updating Worn Out for a bit, and also wrapping up my story, Love Game in present Box for everyone! Thainking about makes me feel. . . GREAT! I'm happy already! ((smile)) Smile guys, smile, just smile. . ._

NORMALPOV

"Ikuto.." Amu cried tears, unforgettable tears - tears streamed down her face so slowly. As each tear dropped and fell, new ones prickled her eyes. "How do I tell him?" Amu sobbed, she didn't even bother clearing them up, they had gotton in a fight after the whole meeting with Rena Iwaza. She didn't even know how it even happened, but heard a large crash of glass.

"Ikuto. I don't think it's fair to lie to the press." Amu said escaping Ikuto's hold around her. "Everyone!" She screamed, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi is NOT going to be my husband!" And as she said this struck her so many times how much she wished she COULD be his, but such a person of his status - just couldn't be with people like her.

At least that's what she thought.

And as everyone's flickering had grown slower and there was silence. Even Rena had shut up, then she squealed, "Ikuto! I knew you wouldn't leave me for a brat like her!" She said hugging him again, pressing her whole body against him, all of him, and even his member. He pushed her away roughly, but she stuck to him once again.

"Amu.." He said silently as she moved along into the crowd, but not before saying to Rena. "You should watch out with your attitude, you bitch." She cried in anger, but Rena stuck her tongue out childishly, and said back, "I'm rubber, you're glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you!" Making farting noises as Amu left with a glare.

As Amu left some reporters and photographers ran after her. "Leave me alone, please!" She screamed at them, one of the guys called out at her, "Hey, babe, this is our job!" She growled and started to walk faster, and so did the paparazzi, Ikuto ran after Amu, as Rena started pull him down to kiss him. He pushed her and she fell on the ground with a thud.

"O-oh, umm.. Ikuto's just been a little stress lately," She said trembling as she got up again slowly, "A-Amu!" Ikuto called, he pushed through the whole of the crowd that were chasing him. "Amu! Wait!" Amu looked back at him written with anger, "If I slow down - those idiots! Will catch up!" She screamed, pushing him hard into the paparazzi, he stumbled right into them. "Leave me alone! I-I don't ever want to see you again, you bastard!" She screamed with tears in her eyes, how it broke her to call him that, and it hurt her even more to say what she didn't mean.

She was lying, she loved him, not hate, love.

He stood there a minute looking at her disappearing form. Anger rose up and his whole face was handsomely scrunched up in pain, loss, embarrassment, and rage. He kicked the near by littered Cola Can right into the photographer in the front, hitting him in the face. Knocking his large glasses down, people quickly rushed after Amu, taking useless pictures for their newspapers and magazines, not caring for the man in front who was desperately searching for his glasses.

**CRACK**

**SHATTER**

A big, bulky man had stepped right onto the camera man's glasses. But the large man continued on his not even looking back at the man or his glasses. The poor guy sat on the floor, picking up shards of glass of his huge glasses. Ikuto felt somehow sorry for him. But with a glare at the people still surrounding Rena, he stalked away - back home where Amu had gone.

Ikuto shattered something in his room, shards of glass cut his skin and some dug deep and were in there, in his flesh, covered in blood. Amu's head shot up as she heard a scream of anguish and pain, luckily Utau was out with Kuukai, and Souko and Aruto were spending some quality time together.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered, creeping up to Ikuto's door, he kicked a dark blue vase out the window, shards of glass went flying, he picked up the red roses cruelly, he bent them and tore them right split in the middle, he grunted as the thorns picked his skin. Blood ran down his strong toned arms, he ripped the bloomed red bud or the half of the stem left, he picked up a wine bottle from the bucket full of ice cubes and opened the bottle and drowned his mouth in it, then spit it out.

He threw the bottle against the glass table top, everything shattered; he threw the remains of the bottle at the wall next to the door that Amu was hiding behind. He took the painting above his bed, threw it all the way across the room, took the stack of CD's and pushed them down on the ground, knocked everything down on the ground.

He huffed in anger, Amu gasped silently, he walked towards the picture of him and Amu, but accidentally stepped on the shards of glass from the blue vase he had first thrown down, he shouted swears, put one foot up and painfully tore them out of his feet, and once again he was bleeding even more, but again, he continued and took the picture in his hands and tears flowed down and dropped it.

"That bitch!" He called her a bitch? Amu screamed inside her mind, "That bitch Rena!" As if he read her mind he repeated it again but with Rena's name instead of hers. He called to the heavens as more glass cut his skin, screamed, and began to pick up a big chunk of glass he found from the ground, of the wine bottle, still dark seaweed green, he put it against his wrist, blood squirted out, but he violently threw it down again. He picked up a sharper and more thicker piece.

No pain could beat the pain of a broken heart.

"Ikuto! Stop!" But it was too late, he had already buried it deep in his wrist he fell back on the rustled bed that was sprayed with blood, he squirmed, groaned, and screamed but the pain in his wrist never ended. She ran towards him, she had shoes on - luckily for her. "A-Amu?" He asked.

"I-Ikuto! W-What d-did you think you were d-doing?" She screamed, he blinked slowly, "I was thinking I was in love with you." he said to her, she looked deep into his eyes, "Ikuto. . ." he stared back, "Tell me Amu, how do you really feel about me?" she looked at him with shock, then hesitantly replied, "I-I love you.."

Ikuto looked away, then turned to her and blinked, sighed and looked down at himself, "I understand you don't love me. No one would want to love a guy like me - always teasing you, making cruel jokes, and being a pervert towards you. And I'm sorry I didn't make you love me." she looked at him as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "You made it clear that you didn't love me at all, always calling me names. I learned, loving someone doesn't make them love you back,"

Her lower lip trembled, and she screamed at him, holding his head, "No! I-I love y-you! I really do!" He was still not convinced. "I'm sorry I couldn't be your everything." he whispered, a lone tear made itself down her cheek. Amu stepped back - onto a broken piece of glass. Then sprinted towards the street, a truck full of cement from a construction site approached her quickly.

She spread herself wide, willing to embrace the impact that would come soon. Ikuto limped quickly out of the house, following her. Then realized what she was doing, "Amu! No, stop! Don't!" But she kept herself there, headstrong. The man within the Truck poked his head out of the Truck and called to her. "Hey! Get out of the way, you're gonna die! Hey lady!"

As the Truck man desperately tried to break, the pedal was working, but the truck was going too fast to stop safely in front of her, and either way she would get closer to the truck. Amu closed her eyes - waiting for the impact to come. "Amu!" Ikuto screamed, he continued to limp towards her, "Ikuto! No! I want to prove my love to you!" she screamed back, but she had already been pushed out of the way, and Ikuto stood in her place, still outstretched towards her from saving her.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered, wide eyed. A faint smile on his face, with a sickening twist of his head as the truck rammed into him, a horrible shriek came from his mouth, blood sprayed out of his mouth, from his lungs and other crushed organs, his bones were shattered and cracked, broken and twisted.

And, shatter, went her heart.

The tears came back and mixed with the rain. His body was tossed aside from the force of the hit, and he was lying a few meters away from Amu further in front of her, blood covered his once pale white skin, and his unruly midnight colored hair was drenched in blood and rain, his right arm was turned awkwardly, but all the while - he was still as beautiful as ever. Even in this condition.

All she felt was heartbreak, pain, guilt and nothing. He was gone, really gone, and her heart clenched, seeing him in the situation he was in, guilt for she had caused all of this, all she wanted to do was prove her love for her - but he ended up proving his love even more. And there was nothing more to feel after his absence.

His absence.

Was he really gone? And as if she was a machine, and controlled by on of those remotes that children have, she was moving towards Ikuto. And collapsed at his side. Placing his head up, and on her lap, she caressed his face, and admired his porcelain skin - how smooth he could be even after an accident, and his eyes opened up slowly, like a baby does for the very first time, His body temperature was deathly cold, she began to quiver with guilt.

"Amu.." he forced out, his voice fragile and strained.

She cried, "Ikuto!" and hugged him closely to her, "I'm so sorry!" he smiled up at her, she swore sometimes even if he didn't have one - she could see a bright halo hovering over his head, "I'm alright, what are you worrying about?" he questioned quietly, She held him closer and stroked his forehead and then gently brushed her hand against his cheek to his chin, he sighed.

"Ikuto - It's all my fault, I'm sorry," she whispered pressing her lips against his. The man in the truck got out of his truck and frantically dialed the police and ambulance. Ikuto's lips were cold, soft, and gentle, her's were the same, "Ikuto, don't leave me," she sobbed at him, he smiled.

"I promise, Amu." Ikuto whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, I mean it." She stared at him as he sniffed her smell, drank in her appearance, and felt her warm heat, wanting them to be the last things he would ever experienced.

"I really love you, Ikuto." Amu said, Ikuto smiled at her. "I'm glad." He repeated it again. "I'm glad that you do, and I'm sorry for not believing you." He whispered as his eyes closed and his breath left his mouth. She felt nothing, his soul was gone, all the pressure she felt form him was gone. Then she really did feel nothing on her, only the cold lingering presence in the air.

Suddenly she was lifted in the back of an Ambulances car, she cried as she held his hand tightly in hers.

_Always with you, I promise._

A/N

_Listening to:  
Lady Gaga ft. Rihanna - Silly Boy  
The Pussy Cat Dolls – Halo  
Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On_

_I'm leaving to a party I have to attend, and soon after that to Spain with Ai Loli, so I did this last minute. So please forgive me if this is rushed a bit more then your liking, have you ever seen the movie, "Speak"? It's by Kristen Stewart - you know, Vampire girl, Bella? Speak is awesome. And you know whats funny? "Fired Up", because these guys, Two Football players, all they think about are girls, so they go one day to a party and overhear these girls talking about a Cheer Camp with 300 or something Hot girls, so they quit the Foot Ball team to go to this Cheer thing - and they have their fun there, but in the end - there's a twist. Please watch it! It's hilarious!_

_Sorry if this is rushed - but the whole thing was deleted because something came up, so i needed to do it over AGAIN, needless to say - I really miss the older version, this one's too rushed and I'm teerribly sorry about that. BLAME FANFICTION! Thanks for waiting again!_

_Thanks everyone for your support, I really enjoyed making this story! I hope you will all find my other work-in-progress story - Love Game also very interesting! A toast and a clink of champagne and red wine for my reviewers subscribers and favoriters- NyammiToast, lilctuieprincess, xiiaoICEangel, Natsuya801923, .i', AmuletSoul, Luna-chan296, xAmuIkuto, CherryTwist, Xxamuto loverxX, Moonlightx Luna, and my editor SleeplessRiot - even though she sometimes doesn't pay enough attention ((evil glare))! And I want to apologize to C 0 o l G i r l Z . B e l Z Z Z, because I was trying to add her name in the list of sweets.. but it is always blocked and I just CAN'T get it to stay there. Therefore I have taken the liberty to split your name up with still keeping it all intact - I hope you don't mind! I think I should edit my other chapters AND redo your name! Thank you for your loyal reviewing! As goes to everyone else who also subscribed and favorited._

_Please Review, I would REALLY appreciate it! Thank you! Review! I hope you will like my newer stories that are coming up! Review please! Please, please, please, Review!_

_Edit:  
Yeah.. -.- I don't really know what I should say :P_


	6. Chapter 6

_Written by: Albie Rodriguez  
Edited by: Ai Loli_

_Inspired by the song(s):  
Eminem - Beautiful (it's a sad song)  
Michael Jackson - Billie Jean  
Eminem - Toy Soldiers_

Shugo Chara

**Drift Wood**

_"I really love you, Ikuto." Amu said, Ikuto smiled at her. "I'm glad." He repeated it again. "I'm glad that you do, and I'm sorry for not believing you." He whispered as his eyes closed and his breath left his mouth. She felt nothing, his soul was gone, all the pressure she felt form him was gone. then she really did feel nothing on her, only the cold lingering presence in the air. Suddenly she was lifted in the back of an Ambulances car, she cried as she held his hand tightly in hers._

_Always with you, I promise.''_

_Yeah.. I enjoyed my vacation, too bad I'm back in my stormy, rainy little city - that just happens to be partly raining. . . ((unhappy)) yay. So last chapter, huh? I really can't believe I've gotten this far - I only wanted this to be a one-shot!_

NORMALPOV

Always with you, I promise. Those words repeated themselves again and again, her heart ached over and over again, and her tears fell down her face one after another. She gripped Ikuto's hand, cold, and almost lifeless, she heard the breathing of herself and the other paramedics, and the constant talking of the woman beside her as she tried to comfort Amu.

".. name, dear?" Amu kept her eyes locked on Ikuto's lidded ones. "Sweetie? What's your name?" Amu drew out a breath, and slowly turned to face the woman, she had sweet brown eyes, and darker brown hair, "What?" Amu asked, the woman's smile faltered, "What's your name?" Amu decided to just give her real name, there was no choice either way.

"Amu, Hinamori Amu." She whispered, her gaze falling back on Ikuto. The woman gasped, and was about to say something but quickly closed her mouth and said not a single thing, the whole ride to the hospital was silent, Amu's grief hung stiffly in the air, listening to everyone's breathing, everyone's but Ikuto's breathing didn't even exist anymore.

No matter how hard she held Ikuto's hand, he never gripped back, like he did so many years before. As the Bus's rocking ended and stilled, the back door were threw open and people quickly huddled to take the body of the man out, Amu trailed out behind he rest as the woman took her hand and led her after Ikuto's stretcher.

As Ikuto passed many nurses and patients all whispered to one another if possible. "I wonder what happened to him!" Some said, "He looks. . . dead." others commented "He's so young, what a waste, it's too bad," An elderly nurse said, looking at Amu sympathetically. "I bet it's all that girls fault!" a teenage girl whispered harshly to her friend, keeping her glare pointed at Amu. "She looks too sad to have 'caused his death," the other girl humphed, sticking her nose high in the air, whilst glaring at Amu.

But Amu agreed with her. 'I did cause his death. It is all my fault. I loved him, he loved me, if only I had known this from the beginning!' She looked at the woman who was holding her hand, staring straight ahead, Amu smiled faintly, tightening her hold on the woman, the woman looked back at her in surprise, when she saw Amu's sad attempt to smile she smiled back, "Don't smile if you don't want to, dear."

Amu nodded, but the corners of her lips pulled up in grace, she began a story for the elder woman. "When I was 7-8 I ran away from home, I got hardly enough attention in which I was born. So I lived for a long time alone on the streets, countless of times was I beaten by strangers, raped, and left starved, sometimes I wished I could go back home, but that was a different abuse. And then, I met the Tsukiyomi family." Amu looked down ahead of her, tears filling up.

"I met Ikuto, I really don't know why, but I could never forget him and his devious ways. He was beautiful, kind, sometimes arrogant, and perverted - but he never tried to hurt me in anyway possible, but I guess his teasing and perverted ways were a way of hinting that he liked me. But I never thought of it that way. I made countless mistakes, but this must've been the biggest." She whispered while sobbing, she shivered from the image she played of her and Ikuto.

"He taught me so many things, once I was standing in the rain. . ."

3YEARSBACK

_"Oh, Amu-chan, I'm sorry, but we've got to tell your biological parents one day about you-" Amu shrieked at Souko, "NEVER!" "Amu, dear, please understand, Ami died, your little sister, she died. They haven't got a single child with them other than you - who ran away." Amu glared angrily at every single person of the family. "T-This is ridiculous! You want me to go back t-to them?" She shouted furiously pointing at the screen where a pair of grief-struck parents stood looking at the interviewer._

_"Amu. . ." Utau whispered, "We don't want you too, but we think it's best that you go confront them- AMU!" But before Utau could finish Amu had ran out the back door slamming it. It had been raining terribly and the rain water would reach your ankles, Ikuto looked back to see a figure in the rain running out further. "She's going to get sick," Souko grumbled, as a toilet flushed, Aruto only looked at his family in confusion. "Huh?" Souko sweat-dropped._

_Ikuto sighed, the back door slid open, every one looked out only to see Ikuto closing the door outside, coolly put his hands in his pockets and fast walking towards Amu's direction. Souko sighed dreamingly, "How cute," Aruto only smiled, pretending to know what was going on, Utau was on fire, her whole mood turned sour at the attention Amu was getting from Ikuto. Aruto looked around, "Wait. Where's Amu?" Souko looked at Aruto dubiously._

_Amu stood shivering and trembling in the rain, clutching her body close. Ikuto put his hand on Amu's shoulder, she whipped towards him, about to scream to him, "Ikuto. . ." she muttered blushing and looking away, "You know, standing in the rain gets you wet, but doesn't wash away the tears." Amu looked at him, "Huh? Ikuto?" He looked at her intensely, "You really don't have to you now, you didn't have to make a scene. They were only suggesting you go and help them. They did give birth to you, without them, you wouldn't exist."_

_Amu's eyes widened, suddenly her fingers trembled with emotion - not from the cold, she sniffed and hesitantly threw herself at him, Ikuto hugged her back tightly, she breathed in his scent as he tilted his head to smell her strawberry fragrance. "T-thank you," Amu stuttered, then an itching in her nose began and she sneezed, Ikuto felt her body reflex and slam into his. Ikuto felt himself have the urge to groan as her womanhood made friction with his groin._

_She quickly stumbled back in embarrassment, hiding her blush with her hands, Ikuto chuckled despite the feeling he had in him with his contact with Amu, grabbing Amu under his hold, huddled together, walking back to the house._

BACKTOPRESENT

She smiled faintly at the memories, and then quickly realized she had told this woman all about her past, including other memories she had with Ikuto. The woman laughed, "By the way, my name's Yukari Sanjo, but you can just call me Yukari." Amu nodded, "Then, just Amu for me." They had reached the waiting room, where Yukari had told Amu to wait and sit and relax if she could.

Amu anxiously shuffled immensely, _'Didn't the doctors notice Ikuto had no chance? He was dead! Dead for Christs sake! DEAD!'_ She whimpered, seeing Ikuto's dead face smeared with blood. She covered her eyes, shutting them tightly in a desperate attempt to clear the face from her memory, "No.." groaned, whispers aroused, and a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, a big hand, "Ikuto?" She asked hopefully, but came to see a different man.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Yuu Nikaidou, Ikuto Tsukiyomi didn't make it. I'm terribly sor-" Amu's eyes flared with anger, "Did you not know that before?" She sobbed, pointing a finger at him, and poked him hard in the chest. "Are you just trying to make money or something? Is that all?" She glared furiously at him. "I can give you money, I can give you A LOT of money, but trying to bring what's dead to life? That's just outright stupid!" _'And I'm taking his body with me! I will let no one touch him!'_

Amu stormed out with her cell phone in hand, "Hello?" A pleasant voice said, "Souko.. Ikuto's.." Amu said slowly, as tears began to form, "Ikuto what, dear?" Amu burst out crying, "Ikuto's dead!"

A/N

_Still listening to these songs - The songs from Eminem is depressing, not like his others. I really can't believe King of Pop is dead. Whoa, Ai Loli totally loves Prince Michael the first, you know, the 12 year old son of M.J.? ((laugh)) It's weird._

_I'm going to have an extra chapter where Amu meets her family again. Thanks for reviewing everyone! You guys make my rainy day! Animefreak43213, Shokora N' Strawberries, LuckyStarWitch, Kaggie101, Cherry Twist, ichiruki12741, xAmuIkuto, C 0 o l G i r l Z . B e l Z Z Z, NyammiToast, xiiaoICEangel, and Natsuya801923!_

_Edit:  
Yeah, I edited (;_


	7. Chapter 7

_Written by: Rodriguez Alb.  
Edited by: Rodriguez Alb._

_Inspired by the song(s):  
Keri Hilson – I Like  
Owl City – Vanilla Twilight_

_Note: Hi guys . . . -.- This is now the last chapter, I SWEAR IT IS. Haha:D I've been under so much stress, I wanted to freakin' update this so much but I was wayyy too lazy, and look at me now! I UPDATED! I'M A GOD. WHOOT. Please enjoy . . . and don't forget to review pleeasseee, I worked my brain (that I've got left) way overtime!_

_Shugo Chara_

_Drift Wood_

_Chapter Seven_

_NORMAL POV_

She hung up on Souko, and turned towards the Hospital and sped off to the streets and called a taxi. A bright yellow one drove right up and stopped in front of her; she sighed and opened the glossy door. Slipped in and gave the address to her house . . . not their house anymore. Her mind was blank the whole ride home, the taxi driver kept up bringing up the subject of her hair color.

Getting no reply, the guy gave up and the ride home continued in silence. She threw 100 dollars at the man and stepped out of the taxi and ran towards the door of the house. Souko opened the door immediately before Amu could touch the bell,

"Amu!" Souko cried, "Sweetie, come in," Amu sniffed, Souko led her to the living room, there sat Utau, curled in a ball on the ground. Aruto, whose face always seemed so bright and content was crinkled in sadness and worry buried in his hands.

"Amu . . .!" Utau said, looking up at Amu, she threw herself onto Utau and sobbed into the blonde's shoulders. A large hand placed itself onto the small of Amu's back, she turned slightly, a soft smile flashed onto the man's face, Kuukai stood up and sat himself next to Aruto. There was a silence filled with sniffles and low cries, until Amu spoke.

"It's all my fault isn't it?" Utau scoffed, "Of course not, Amu, you're a part of our family, no matter what happens, we should stick together! Don't start blaming yourself for anything!" Utau retorted,

"But-" Amu began until Souko cut her off, "But nothing Amu, Utau is right. We stick together through everything." Aruto nodded wordlessly, and Kuukai gave Amu a pat on the back, "Yeah Amy," She wasn't convinced though, she knew it was her fault, she saw it – all because of her, but even though, she said nothing in response. She got up and left the room in silence, still in her day clothing; she slipped into her bed and wondered what would happen the next day.

Was it all just a dream . . .? Did Ikuto really die? Did he actually really love Amu? Why'd he save Amu in the first place? What would've it been like if Ikuto had lived . . .? "I love Ikuto," she whispered, her closing eyes wet with tears and succumbing into a dark dream, cold tears streaming down her face..

_Amu's eyes opened as bright light streamed through the curtains and windows, brightening the quiet serenity of the room. A calm feeling emitted from all walls, she sat up quickly, her head spinning from the sudden movement, her head felt light and dizzy. Her hands immediately came to her head and she held it there as the room began to still._

_"W-Where am I . . .?" She managed to whisper as she looked around the room. Amu got on her feet and looked inside the closet, inside the pure white clothing, dresses, jeans, shirts and underwear. She took out a white dress, plan and beautiful, tight fight, high-waist, and ended at her ankles. "Pretty . . ." she said as she had it on her body, examining herself in the full-length mirror standing tall in the corner of the room._

_"Beautiful is the word," A low and familiar voice said. Amu turned towards the door, a look of shock on her face, but when she turned around, no one stood there, the door which was once closed was now left wide open, slowly looking back at the mirror when she felt a warm breath of air on her neck._

_No one was there at the door, but on her side, there stood a tall man dressed completely in the same purely pale white shade she'd ever seen. White seemed all of a sudden so dull against his lightly tanned skin, marble blue eyes that shone like diamonds when he looked back at her through the mirror with a playful smirk of his. Amu was frozen._

_Ikuto. Yes, it was Ikuto. Her breathing was ragged; she could see him in the mirror, but why not next to her? She shivered involuntarily, "A ghost . . .?" she whispered, Ikuto laughed, and his arms slipped their way around her waist, "No, no. Of course not." This time when Amu turned her head to his, she could see him, and gasped, his eyes moved to meet hers and his lips curved into a smile._

_Blushing lightly when Ikuto's face moved closer to hers until their noses touched, Ikuto's breathing on her face intoxicated her with the deep musky smell, and her breathing began to speed up as she inhaled more of his smell. His head slowly moved towards her neck and rested there, she was just staring back at their reflection in the mirror. How she fit so perfectly into his form.. and just as she was about to touch his hand._

_Everything.. disappeared._

And for the second time, she opened her eyes; dull light filled her room, Amu's eyes felt heavy and sore from the crust in her eyes. From either side of her room, she could hear the muffled cries of Utau and Souko, Amu closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She slid odd the bed and walked unsteadily to the bathroom; she sat on the toilet seat and buried her face in her hands.

Amu pulled her shirt over her head as she got off the seat, and took off her pants, removed her undergarments, turned the water in the shower on, Amu stepped in. She leaned her head back and felt the steam rise around her. She heard a doorbell ring, the soft and polite voices of Souko and Aruto silenced as the footsteps went downstairs, the sound of the door opening a little afterwards.

Then she heard two other voices, and then silence, Amu switched off the water and stepped out, drying herself with a towel, and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing a bra and underwear and put it on. She slipped on a jumper and black leggings. She sat cross legged on her bed with her hair up in a messy bun, she watched the door silently, the door creaked open and a girl stood there in the doorway.

She had her hands at her sides, her long blonde hair in a long braid, her deep purple eyes were stricken with pain and mourning. Her lips were a straight grim line, her bangs fell over her eyes, and the way she stood . . . it was just heartbreaking. "They're going to take you away," she said quietly, her voice cracked.

Stepping forward, her tears began to fill her eyes, blurring her view, she made her way to Amu who sat in the middle of the bed, Utau joined her soon and buried her head into her knees. "Who are?" Amu asked faintly, "Your parents," Utau said, looking up at Amu slowly, "Oh." Amu muttered. "You don't have to go there if you don't want to!" Amu shook her head as Utau whispered, "Why would you want to go there..?"

Amu's frown deepened, "I've caused enough trouble already. Please don't try to make me stay. Please." Amu begged, Utau was about to say something when the voices from downstairs grew louder.

"We demand to see our daughter!" A woman said, Aruto spoke, "You have no right! She's our daughter, we took care of her, you mistreated her, and therefore she ran away!" another man growled, "We made mistakes, and we know this is a difficult time for you, but we've waited years to see Amu again!" Souko screamed.

"Don't you dare go up there!" Utau quickly put her arms protectively around Amu, Amu took Utau's hand and held it tight, giving her a scared glance, the door whipped open, and a couple stood at the doorway, smiles spread on their faces, "Amu!" the woman was aging, her mousse brown hair had strands of white in it, her brown eyes that couldn't see their end were pretty.

And her partner, he was just as old, pale bronze hair, his eyes were a fancy shade, but their light, it was all wrong.

Amu gasped,_ and she remembered as a child when he had come back home from work with another woman, she was about 5 years old then, Ami wasn't born yet, and Amu was extremely lonely. She was just playing with the maids, until the front door slammed closed a woman's young laugh and Tsumugu, Amu's father's erotic growl._

_Their noises came from the living room, and past the kitchen, where she was, Amu was baking sweets – that was until they passed the kitchen, her hair was dyed blonde, but the roots were black, her eyes were dark and cruel, her brightly painted lips were smudged at the edges, her hair was messy, eye shadow was smeared all the way to her cheekbone, and had heavy eyeliner. She wore a strong does of perfume; it seemed to fill the whole house._

_Poor little Amu coughed at the thick scent, the maid tried to distract her from the prostitute in small clothing, and her fake twinkly laugh, and her greed for money. What was her father doing with another woman . . .? Amu didn't understand, nor did she want to. "Mrs. Kitagawa, w-who is that woman?" Amu asked shakily, tears began to fall from her eyes._

Amu came back to reality, "Amu?" the woman asked, "Would you?" Amu continued to stare at her 'mother', "Would I what?" she asked coldly, "Would you like to come with us . . . back home?" the Tsumugu asked, Amu looked at Souko, Aruto, and Utau, "Yes, I don't want to bother anyone anymore, thank you guys." She smiled sadly, her eyes touched by grief.

Utau screamed, "STOP!" she threw her arms up in the air, got off the bed and gripped the nightstand hard, "I've had enough of your "I'm sorry", "I'm bothering you all" Just shut the fuck up!" she hollered, Amu flinched, "Utau . . ." her shoulders relaxed, "I just . . . I just don't want you to leave me," Amu hugged Utau. "I'll never leave you Utau, you're my best friend. My sister," Utau sniffed.

"I just won't be here," Amu said, Utau nodded sadly, "Amu, are you ready to go home?" Tsumugu asked her, "Not just yet," Tsumugu nodded and he and Midori left the room and went down the stairs to the living room. "Amu, sweety.. why?" Souko questioned sadly, her eyes were a deep pool of hollow depression.

Aruto held his wife close, afraid that she may be the next person to leave him. "Mother . . . I can't stay here, I have to leave because, if I stay here, everything I see will remind me of . . ." Amu broke out into load sobs, "I just can't stay here! I love you, and everyone who lives here, and – and I love him too much to be here!" Utau squeezed Amu tighter, "Okay, if that's your choice . . . but remember, you are always part of our family. You are always welcomed back here, into this house of ours."

Amu pulled away from Utau's warm hug slowly and pulled out a picture of her and Ikuto in a Photo Booth. She smiled lightly, holding it to her chest and stepping out to her balcony where the beginning of summer's breeze's greeted her. "The end is close Ikuto, you won't need to wait long for me." She inhaled the sweet scent, and somehow, somewhere, you could hear the sounds of a violin playing not too far off in response to her voice.

THE END

_So guys, that's the end. :) I'm happy that I don't need to worry about this anymore, but I'm sad that my first on-going story had to end at 7 chapters . . . seriously, I am a SAD CHARACTER. Seriously. I was actually, sorta planning on making this story go on longer and kinda drag it on, but that would take like another 5 years since this chapter almost took like a year already to update D: and I also came to the conclusion that this ending was better, though it was rushed and very . . . cliché. :/_

_And if you must know why it took so long, I broke my arm, which is actually a very bad excuse because my arm has been healed for like 5 months, I had school too, I am currently fail at French. Je suis stupide. I'm sure you should all know what that means. If you don't. You're worse than me :) it means "I am Stupid" TA-DA. And also, my brain . . . just wasn't working the past couple of months before._

_I think you should all read SleeplessRiot's one-shot story thing, "One More Night". It's good :) trust me! And if you didn't know, I have a one-shot apology for you guys which has only 7 reviews . . . really, it shows me how much you guys forgive me for not reviewing :D So if you could . . . maybe review it?_

_Oh, and I think this chapter was extremely rushed and horrible, I'm sorry guys . . . I suck. Really bad. But we all can't be as awesome as "xAmuIkuto", "NyammiToast", and "Niixx" and all these other awesome people. Well actually everyone is a great writer (minus me), but I don't know everyone so I can't mention all you great people out there._

_SO THANKS FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT: Kaggie101, Luna-chan926, Neji0392, xSkulls-n-Bonesx, xAmuIkuto, Moonlight X Luna, ichiruku12741, Natsuya801923, NyammiToast, C 0 o l G I r l Z . B e l Z Z Z, liledormouse, Foxgrl18, Shokora 'N Strawberries, darkangelzera, ServantofShadows, vampire-fetish15, Refigerator-burn, xheyxhaleyx!_

_Edit:  
There's going to be an extra chapter, chapter 8 (: So please be patient guys! (:_


End file.
